warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jason C.K.
Got a question for me? If you REALLY want to hear back from me, post your question here...then ALSO contact me . You can probably also find me via private message at the Sony PlayStation.com forums, or on the PSN...I'm jason_ac. ---- Hey, mis-reported I think you reported the wrong guy. I got a message about it when I logged in. I'm the one who removed "in my butt" not added it... Ip: 68.150.220.121 :Oops, sorry, you're right. Well, you weren't reported anywhere, I merely placed a warning on your IP page. I'll remove it and give you the official welcome on your page instead! Thanks for the help! :--Jason C.K. 06:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hi, want help? --GB Hiya, I'm GB. I'm afraid I'm not a staffer or helper, but if you need help with anything, like the current vandalism problem (I'm good at fixing it ;)), lemme know. And I'm really impressed with your edits. :) GB 19:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi GB, thanks for the offer, and the compliments, I'll always appreciate help with anything. If you want to fix any vandalism, please do! Hopefully my adoption request will be granted and I'll get some more powers on this wiki, and hopefully I draw in more good editors with all my publicity. I'm curious, how did you find out about the Warhawk wiki? :--Jason C.K. 01:14, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was looking at the Wiki adoption requests, and I saw yours. GB 03:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) From the maker of this wiki. Ello Jason! I am sorry I have not been answering you or any of the other user's requests. Between my stuff (family, friends, school, et cetera), I barely have time to go to this wiki. About your requests for administrative priviliges, I am afraid that I do not possess any Administrative functions. However, this may be due to my poor navigation of the wikis. If I find any administrative priviliges/power, I will notify you immediately, and I will give you some priviliges to make this wiki a better place. I thank you for your contributions to my wiki. Krutikovman (You have a much larger chance to messsage me via PSN. My PSN is just 'krutikovman')02:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi there! As founder you have full admin powers. However, since you were absent so long, the wikia staff granted me full powers too so I could do more work on the wiki (& deal with vandals). I've done a lot while you're away, I hope you like it! I've also been publicizing in the Sony Warhawk forums. Gotten a few new editors to join in...only a little bit of editing though. I will try to contact you on PSN...I am jason_ac there. If people have been asking you questions, you can direct them to me, I've been paying a lot of attention to the wiki lately. :--Jason C.K. 03:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) New Warhawk? Hey i heard that there might be a new warhawk. Do u think so please respond * I don't know, but there's a group of us organizing a campaign to try to get one. See http://www.facebook.com/groups/168319933316496/ --Jason C.K. (talk) 17:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Wha' Happened? What happened to our awesome Warhawk wiki? It doesn't have the beastly style anymore!! Also, even anonymous editors agree: you gotta make these pages more professional. That's why I was putting 'Defensive Tactics' instead of 'Tips for fighting against.' That just sounds noobish. Look at the Resistance Wiki. That is what all gaming wikis should be like. Pretty well organized, capitalized titles, and crisp articles. * -- What beastly style did it have that it's lost? A year ago it was MUCH smaller, only partially organized, and a good bit of unprofessional stuff in it. I've done a lot to add content, organize it, and make it more professional. Though there's still many parts of it that I haven't touched or improved. I agree, I'd like it more professional, but I can't do it all myself. Heck, I've already got 2,100 edits done in here and I've made the wiki over 3x larger than it was! The next biggest helper was the founder, with 114 edits. You anonymous users (come on, make a name!) combined all together account for a few dozen edits. Others need to help polish it up too. If some secret anonymous society wants changes, start making them! A wiki is a community effort, whatever the majority of the community wants, do! Though I wish you guys would get names. It's harder to separate vandals (we've had several) from good-faith editors when many of you are anonymous. : -- As for the titles text thing, I had 2 concerns, but if you really still want the new ones, go ahead. But, my 2 concerns were: :1) The old titles matched amongst all the weapons, & even all the vehicles too. I thought that consistency would be better for the reader. You only changed titles on some of the weapons, but not all of them. If you're going to new ones, please go through all the related weapons and make them all consistent. :2) I'm actually not thrilled with the new title text "defensive tactics". That implies, to me, tactics for using the weapon defensively. But those tips aren't on how to USE the weapon (say, flamethrower) for defense, they're on how to defend yourself AGAINST someone wielding that weapon (using any good counter-weapon). : -- But whatever, if you're still in love with those titles, then just go make that change to all the weapons (including the ones I've already reverted back to the old ones). Though if someone else comes along and likes the old titles better, right now my vote would be with them, and if the majority of the community likes the old titles (or some other ones), they may change again. : :) :--Jason C.K. 01:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) * -- P.S. It seems hard to be much like the Resistance wiki. I did a quick look through, it doesn't seem to have much in the way of gameplay instructions, or tactics/tips/strategies. Which is the stuff Warhawkers need the most, and like to talk about the most. :--Jason C.K. 20:50, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi (from Darth Stabro) Hi. My name is Darth Stabro and I'm a wiki gardener. It appears this wiki is pretty messy, (sidebar, logo, etc) so in exchange for admin rights I will contribute and improve (or completely redesign) the layout of the wiki. Sample wikis: W:c:heavenmusic:Main Page In the works: W:c:Peanuts:Main Page W:c:calvinandhobbes:Main Page Also, I play Warhawk and and would be a valued contributor. Please contact me with your answer! ~Darth Stabro 21:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, what up? I have seen spam pages go up. You say you are THE admin. Does that mean there is only ONE admin? Take a look at the call of duty wiki, the wiki i call my home wiki (The one i edit the most on. If i became admin, however, *BBP09 gets a smile on his face* I would delete spam articles, the way that the CoD wiki admins and B'crats do it. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 21:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) New admin Can I be an admin here? I think I can help out around here.-Ismael777 *Is there something you want to do right now, that you can't do without admin-ship? You haven't been here that long (less than 2 months), nor have you added much content, and I don't hand out admin-ship too freely. If you're still interested a while from now, AND have added additional useful content, feel free to ask again. And anytime there's something you want to do, but can't without admin-ship, speak up. Even if I'm not ready to grant you admin status yet, I may handle the edit for you. --Jason C.K. (talk) 17:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC)